Un mejor lugar
by Natasha Ann Shields
Summary: —Te quiero —se lo dijo él y ella respondió sin vacilar. Continuación de When I see you again.


**Disclaimer:** Robotech pertenece a su creador, Carl Macek.

 _Este fic participa del fandom "Robotech/Macross" en el Reto: "Sentimientos" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms._

 **World:** Robotech

 **Ubicación:** Robotech: Prelude to The Shadow Chronicles

 **Pareja:** Breetai & Dana Sterling

 **Sentimiento:** Alegría

 **Advertencias:** Continuación de _When I see you again_ , fic propio disponible en mi perfil y del cual se recomienda su lectura.

* * *

 **Un mejor lugar**

* * *

Los latidos de su corazón eran cada vez más fuertes. El aterrizaje era inminente y sus manos sudaban sobre los controles. La voz de Louie a su lado era sofocada por su mente, intentando concentrarse en aterrizar el transporte y no simplemente dejarlo caer.

—¿Dana? ¿Me estás escuchando? —la pregunta de Louie la llevó de vuelta a la realidad.

—Si, Louie. Te escucho —si esa fuera una situación normal ella estaría interrumpiendo cada cinco segundos al ingeniero, pero la emoción nublaba cualquier intento de respuesta.

Cruzándose de brazos ofendido, Louie comenzó a murmurar algo sobre que ya nadie le prestaba atención. Ella sabía que en un par de horas el pelirrojo no recordaría nada de lo sucedido, así que simplemente ignoró lo dicho.

—Aquí TAM-05 solicitando autorización para descenso —su voz se escuchó a través del canal de comunicación.

—TAM-05 tiene autorización para atracar en la bahía número dos —le respondieron desde la sala de control de la estación espacial Liberty.

Con lentitud nacida de la práctica logró aterrizar sin contratiempos. Orgullosa de su temple, Dana se levantó para abandonar la nave. Louie a su espalda comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

—El doctor Cochrane no recordara quienes somos… —Nichols contagiaba su entusiasmo a cualquiera, pero en esta ocasión Dana no estaba emocionada por las mismas razones—. Tenemos que presentarnos con él inmediatamente. Tendremos más trabajo del que podemos manejar.

—Tendrás que ir tu solo por ahora, Louie —le respondió Dana—. Yo debo encargarme de la nave y entregar un reporte del viaje.

Las habilidades sociales de Louie no habían aumentado con los años, pero eso no evitó la mirada sospechosa que le dirigió.

—Nos reuniremos después —la rubia golpeó la espalda del ingeniero, alejándose rápidamente para evitar la lluvia de preguntas que de seguro la esperaba.

Al llegar al lugar más apartado de la bahía, Dana se dió el tiempo de observar a quienes transitaban por el hangar, mientras que la alegría de finalmente estar allí la inundó. Hacía más de un mes que el primer transporte de apoyo había sido enviado desde Tirol a la estación espacial Liberty; un mes desde que había solicitado el traslado para apoyar las obras de reacondicionamiento y reconstrucción. Escaneó con detenimiento a la multitud, pero no pudo encontrar al objeto de su alegría.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, comandante? —una profunda voz detrás de ella la devolvió a la realidad.

—Claro que sí, coronel —respondió ella dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa y dando un paso para acercarse al zentraedi—. Busco al encargado de este lugar, que se suponía debía recibirme, pero al parecer no lo ha recordado —finalizó estirándose y echándole los brazos al cuello.

Breetai sonrió abrazando su cintura.

—Pues debe haberse retrasado, porque de seguro nadie haría esperar de forma intencional a una comandante como usted.

—Menos charla y más acción —murmuró ella contra los labios del hombre.

No podía decir que el beso fue inesperado, pero el sentimiento encerrado en él si que lo era. Suave, pero cargado de pasión, pudiendo transmitir sus pensamientos. Ya no necesitaba decirle que lo había extrañado, él ya lo sabía.

—Te quiero —se lo dijo él y ella respondió sin vacilar.

—Yo también te quiero.

Se vió envuelta en un abrazo demoledor, que logró sacarle un suspiro. La alegría y el amor se arremolinaban en su pecho, dejando una sensación cálida y sorprendente. Entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, Dana pensó que no podría encontrar un mejor lugar al que pertenecer.

* * *

 ** _Notas:_**

 _Quede algo enamorada de esta pareja después de escribir **When I see you again** , así que esto vendría siendo una continuación de ese fic. En algún momento me desencantare, pero por el momento estoy en modo Breetai/Dana (tengo que encontrar un nombre para el pairing, porque sino me sale muy largo)._

 _Consulta para quienes han leído las novelas, ¿aparece allí algún apellido para Breetai?_

 _Me encantaría leer lo que piensan, así que déjenlo en los comentarios :)_


End file.
